hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5027 (24th October 2018)
Summary Tegan is gravely injured whilst searching for Rose whilst Romeo thinks Lily is dead when the footbridge collapes and she doesn't resurface. Meanwhile, James struggles with learning Romeo's paternity and the Lomaxes make clear that Harry is no longer welcome. Plot Ste furiously confronts Harry and is stunned when Harry confesses his affair with James has lasted three months. Ste throws his wedding ring at Harry and storms off. Everyone gasps as the power goes out in pub. Imran feels like Misbah is trying to make his life miserable and hurts her when he grabs her. Ste refuses to go inside with Harry. James tells Marnie that he found out he is Romeo's father. Marnie worries when James goes to see Mac to tell him the news. Leela, Tegan and Peri all give Harry a few words when Ste tells them the truth, and Peri has to stop Leela going for him. Tegan freaks out when she learns Rose isn't with Diane and races off to find her. The wedding-goers in the pub play "Never Have I Ever" in the dark. Mercedes makes a joke about Tony, so Tony says "never have I ever had an affair with my fiancé's father". Mercedes retaliates with "never have I ever had it off with my wife's daughter". Diane worries about Tegan and Rose. Tony finds the door to the restaurant open and goes to see if anything's missing, they are thrilled to find Rose under the table. Rose wants Tegan. Tegan, Ste and Harry search for Rose, and Tony informs them that they've found her. As they rush to the restaurant, lightning strikes a tree and the tree branch narrowly misses Ste and Harry who dive out of the way, but it knocks down Tegan. The ambulance and fire brigade are unable to get to the village so Tony, Ste and Harry try remove the tree. They find Misbah and she tries to help Tegan who is slipping in and out of consciousness. They manage to get the tree off her. Mac gets a fright when James bursts in. James works out Mac knew Romeo is his son. Mac lies to Marnie that he's done with pointless vendettas. The Lomaxes beg Misbah to help Tegan. Misbah tells Ste if they do nothing, Tegan will die. Imran worries about Misbah and Sami tries to help her. Ste thinks it too dangerous to help Tegan without the correct equipment. Leela tells her to do it. Sinead gets a lift from Sami. Lily sees Romeo standing on the footbridge otside and goes to see him. She thinks he's fallen in the water but he doesn't think she cares about him. Romeo tels Lily that she came out because she knows Lily and Prince don't belong together. Romeo takes Lily's hands but she pulls away and walks backwards. The footbridge collapses and Lily plunges into the water. Cast Regular cast *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Lily McQueen - Lauren McQueen *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Mac Nightingale - David Easter *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast None Notes *The news reporter reporting on Storm Belinda is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Dean Forster is credited as the stunt co-ordinator. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2018 episodes